


Follow You Into The Dark

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Dean stops by to make sure that his brother's girlfriend is taking good care of him. Jess shows Dean exactly how good of care she's taking of his little brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Contains infidelity.

Sam said he was leaving, but he never actually went far. Anywhere in the USA wasn't far. Dean knows that he settles into Stanford and finds his dorm quickly enough. Sometimes he'll go, say hey, watch Sam's eyes to see if today is a "I'm so glad to see you" or a "I tried to get away from you" day. Then he ignores it, pretends that Sam missed him as much as Dean did back.  
  
Two years in and even Dean can't deny that Sam's eyes tell him to "fuck off" more often than they say "come here", and he allows himself to fade. It hurts like hell, but looking at the anger from his brother hurts more. Instead he watches from a distance. He sees when Sam moves into his own place near the college with a cute, tall blonde woman and is torn between pride and hurt.  
  
If he can't get close to Sam, at least he can introduce himself to someone new.  
  
"Hey," is the first word he ever says to her. Leaning against the brickwork at the college as she walks past with a pile of books in her arms. He offers to help her, she obliges, and together they walk to the library. Dean Stanley is studying anthropology. Jessica Moore is studying psych.  
  
"Can you read me?" he asks with a smirk.  
  
She rolls her eyes. "Some people you can just see right through."  
  
"How about Sam?" he asks, smirk dropping and eyes searching hers.  
  
"Sam?" she asks. "How do you know Sam?"  
  
He could just drop it. He could leave right now and leave Sam to his soon-to-be apple pie lifestyle that he always wanted when Dean wanted to fight and kill demons, werewolves, and ghouls. But he doesn't. He  _can't_. Instead he says: "My name's actually Dean Winchester. I'm Sam's brother."  
  
And somehow, after all of that, they end up in Sam's new house sans Sam.  
  
Jess serves him coffee with cream and two sugars and Dean honestly has no idea whether this is going to be a small talk session or end in something else. Everything is so overwhelming. He's in a house - a  _home_  - and Dean could never give that to Sam. It's one thing he could never offer.  
  
"Sam talks about you," Jess says over her coffee mug. "I think I saw you once, when Sam and I first started dating, you were leaving his dorm."  
  
Dean nods and sips on his drink. Not too hot, not too cold. This is place is like the fucking Three Bears' house. "Yeah. Then work happened."  
  
She doesn't ask about the work. Dean thinks Sam might have already avoided the subject enough to make it off-limits. That's all right with Dean. He doesn't intend to fuck up his brother's life any more than strictly necessary.  
  
"So why are you here?" Jess asks.  
  
He considers his answer for a moment before settling on, "Wanted to make sure my brother was okay."  
  
Jess smiles. "He's taking pre-law, so it's pretty intense. But, uh, he's fine. Your brother's happy, Dean."  
  
Now Dean's wondering just how much Jess does know. The coffee goes from sweet to sickly on his tongue and the only thing his mind clicks to do is to place the mug on the table and lean across, hand catching in Jess' long, curly hair and slamming their mouths together.  
  
There's no response right away. Just Dean's lips urging and pressing against Jess' - doing what  _Sam_  might have just a few hours earlier - but eventually Jess opens up for him and kisses back. He pulls away and tries to make some assessment of what he's just done, like making Sammy's girlfriend cheat on him. But Jess has other ideas and gets off her chair, rounds the table, and drops to her knees beside Dean.  
  
"Sam's good," Jess tells him, her eyes locked on Dean's. She runs her hands up his denim-clad thighs and stops, an inch away from the groove of hip to leg. "I promise. I'm taking care of him."  
  
Yeah. She knows something.  
  
Jess' fingers slide over his slowly hardening cock and curl around his zipper, tugging with an agonizingly slow tease. Dean wants to hurry her up, a part of him wanting this to be over with, but it's not his place to demand anything right now. When Jess gets the zip down she slips her hand inside, warm palm sliding over Dean's length.  
  
"You want this?" she asks. She's still looking at him, hasn't even blinked. Jess slides her thumb over the head of Dean's cock. "Come on, Dean, tell me. Do you want me to touch you?"

Dean nods numbly and a grin slides across Jess' face. She tugs his jeans further down and he lifts his ass, helping her along. The hot California air is washing in through the open kitchen window and Jess combines the sensation with her own breath, ghosting it over Dean's cock. His hand finds its way back into her hair, twisting into the soft blonde curls.  
  
"Jess," tumbles from his mouth and, with a wink, she leans further down and takes him whole.  
  
Dean's hand clenches tighter into Jess' hair, the other bracing on the table, and his eyes slamming shut at the sensation. In between looking out for Sam and hunting, he hasn't had this in so long - and Jess is fucking good. He opens his eyes again and bites his lip at the sight of Jess' hollowed-out cheeks, her hand chasing her mouth as she bobs up and down. At one point she pulls off, jerks him a few times, and follows it up with a lick along his length before diving back into it.  
  
He's not going to last long. "Jess-" he attempts in warning, but her hands clasp onto his thigh and she takes him deep before the orgasm is  _pulled_  from his body, his nails dragging along the linoleum-coated tabletop and Jess' hair.  
  
Slowly, Jess lets him go with an audible  _pop_  and she licks her lips, which makes Dean's spent dick twitch again. As she rises to her feet he gets with the program, tucks himself back in and also stands. He rans a hand through his hair, tries to compose himself.  
  
"Do you want--" he pauses. She's over at the sink now, rinsing out the coffee mugs with her back to him. He's never fault this awkward after sex, it's always progressed into a tit-for-tat return. "I mean--"  
  
Jess is smiling when she turns back to look at him. "You should come back, say hi to Sam."  
  
He nods slowly and goes to leave.


End file.
